


i’ll take you one day at a time (say you will be mine)

by morganaes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Social Media, i'm gay and this is gay, idek at this point tbh, that's it - that's all u need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganaes/pseuds/morganaes
Summary: sometimes love takes time, sometimes it crashes into you with no prior warning.or how kara and lena accidentally meet on a warm day and everything changes after that... but not really.





	

Lena and Kara meet completely by accident and it’s like a whirlwind, taking them both by surprise and giving no clue as to how it will affect their lives.

Kara is running through the campus because she’s late for her first class of the day and runs into lena, who was walking, staring down at her phone while answering e-mails. The crash is enough to send them both to the ground and their things falling in every direction.

Kara is the first to regain her bearings, scrambling up and offering her hand to help Lena up as well.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry! I really didn’t see you there! I was just - I’m late to my first class and Snapper is going to kill me because today we had to present our projects and mine was supposed to be the first and, and-” it’s only then she notices she was rambling while still holding the girl’s hand. “God, you probably don’t want to hear this. I’m really sorry! Again!”

She let’s go of the girl’s hand and bends down to gather everything up. When she finishes and looks up again, the girl - who has the most beautiful green eyes, the sharpest jawline she has ever and is wearing such an appealing shade of red lipstick and - who has been talking to her while she was too busy staring.

“-ay. Won’t you be even more late for your class now though?” She asks and Kara feels her eyes widening when she processes what the girl said.

“Shoot! Oh god, thanks! And I’m sorry again!” She organizes her things and takes off running, shouting “I’m Kara by the way!” over her shoulder as she goes.

She hears the girl shout “I’m Lena!” back and she grins to herself, muttering the girl’s name once under her breath.

If she looked back, she’d have seen Lena looking at her in wonderment, a beautiful smile on her face.

* * *

Kara is way too late for her class and Snapper doesn’t let her present her project. Her protests fall on deaf ears and he doesn’t even let her explain herself, turning back to the other students with a dismissive snap of “Go sit down, ponytail!”

She spends the remaining of class thinking about Lena and drawing the shape of her eyes and eyebrows on the margins of her notebook, not even making a single note of what happens in class.

* * *

Not so coincidentally, they meet each other again the following day.

Lena is sitting in a bench close to where they bumped into each other the day before, reading a book and occasionally taking notes.

Someone clearing their throat close by startles her badly enough that she almost drops her book. She looks up already glaring, ready to put whoever it was in their place, when she noticed it’s the sunshiny blonde - Kara - from the day before. She lets herself soften almost immediately and does nothing to repress the small smile already on her lips when she notices the way the girl is fidgeting in place.

“Hi um. Lena, right?” She clears her throat again and adjusts her glasses with her right hand, thrusting her left hand forward and almost shoving the coffee she’s holding in Lena’s face. “I’m still really sorry about yesterday and I saw you were here reading and I thought maybe I could make it up to you somehow so I brought you coffee.” She waves her right hand around and watches as Lena hesitantly takes the coffee from her hand. “Don’t worry, it’s not poisoned! Oh wait, do you even like coffee? Oh god, I’m sorry for assuming. You don’t even like it and I’m forcing you to accept it and from me! Basically a stranger! Shoot, I’m-” she stops to take a deep breath and calm herself, but is left dumbstruck when Lena takes the opportunity to interrupt her ramble, because the way Lena says her name is certainly one of the most beautiful things she has ever heard.

“Kara,” Lena says again after Kara takes too long to reply “thank you. I really needed this coffee right now.”

And the way Kara beams at Lena after that could probably outshine the sun.

* * *

**@danverskara started following you.**

**@lenaluthor started following you.**

* * *

“Engineering with a minor in business, actually.” She raises an eyebrow, pointing at Kara with her coffee - her third cup. “How about you?”

Kara swallows the rest of the donut and clears her mouth with a napkin when Lena points the crumbs out to her.

“Journalism with a minor in art.” She says, tilting her chin and smiling brightly. “In the pursuit of truth and justice, and perhaps adding beauty to the world on my way.”

Lena just hums and takes another sip of her coffee, not mentioning Kara already does it with just her smile.

* * *

“What do you mean you have never eaten potstickers before?” Kara demands, incredulous and offended as if Lena had insulted her family. “Like never? Never never?”

It’s a week after they met and they have taken to meeting each other everyday, whenever possible. Right now they’re sitting outside an ice cream parlor - the best one in town, according to Kara.

“No?” Lena answers, doing her best not to fidget in place but still avoiding Kara’s eyes. “I never really felt like trying it actually.”

Kara just gaps, too shocked to say anything, and Lena feels her heart hammer away in chest. She swallows down her apologies and stares at a point above Kara’s shoulders, wondering if this is how their acquaintanceship comes to an end.

She suddenly feels cold inside, feels the familiar disappointment and self doubt creeping in, wonders how she managed to ruin another good thing in her life so soon - by not doing anything this time.

“Lena? Lena, are you okay?” It’s Kara’s soft and concerned voice, coupled with her hand softly squeezing her shoulder, that breaks her out of her thoughts. She nods softly, doing her best not to cry when Kara removes hand. “I asked if you’re free later today? I could show you my favorite Chinese restaurant and we can eat potstickers together if you want.”

“I- what?” Lena blinks in shock, sure that she must have heard it wrong or imagined the whole thing.

“You don’t have to, of course! I was just offering and I thought it would be a good thing and we could spend more time together and… yeah.” Kara says, awkwardly adjusting her glasses and shrugging.

“Yes!” Lena clears her throat and smiles, her heart beating faster for a completely different reason now. “Yes, I would love to.”

* * *

_Lena - Are you free next weekend? There’s some new movies I would like to see and was wondering if you might like to go with me? xx_

* * *

“Lee?”

“I- Kara? What are you doing here?” Lena tries to blink the tiredness away, making her way over to Kara, who is leaning against the wall outside her classroom.

“I came to pick you up and bring you coffee.” She offers her the aforementioned coffee and gives that small soft smile of hers, making her dimples appear. “You have been complaining about this exam for the last two weeks and I thought we could do something nice to celebrate now that it’s over.”

Lena just looks at Kara for a moment, overwhelmed by how good Kara is to her and not knowing what she did to deserve it.

“That’d be great, thank you.” She says after a while, stepping closer to Kara and bumping their shoulders together. “What did you have in mind?”

* * *

“No! Kovu was the best character, Kara!” Lena says, pushing herself up and kneeling in the bed so she can look threateningly down at Kara. “He was just good and deserved so much better!”

Kara just laughs uncontrollably until she’s crying, turning her head so she can hide her face in the pillow.

“Kara!” Lena pokes her back insistently. “Pay attention, won’t you?”

“I’m sorry! I’m paying attention, I swear!” Kara yells between laughs. “Just stop, that tickles.”

Lena huffs but stops, lowering herself so she’s laying besides Kara on the bed.

* * *

“Okay, tell me something about you that no one else knows.”

The film ended hours ago and now they’re lying on their backs and staring at the ceiling, their hands entwined between them.

“Um…” Kara narrow her eyes in concentration. “I love belugas, both because they have a funny name and because they’re cute.”

“Adorable.” Lena says, laughing under her breath and squeezing Kara’s hand.

“Okay, your turn then.” She turns and looks at Lena, wiggling her eyebrows. "Spill all your dirty and dark secrets.“

Lena laughs, turning on her side so she can look at Kara better.

"Well, I’ve been somewhat obsessed with dinosaurs since I was a kid. I have a lot of books about them stashed away somewhere in my bedroom back at home.”

* * *

When Lena wakes up, it’s to sunlight in her face and an empty bed. She stifles a yawn behind her hand and turns on her other side, humming contently when she smells the scent of vanilla and cherry on the other pillow. She falls asleep again almost immediately.

* * *

“Kara, are you here? Come on, darling, let me in.” Lena knocks at the door again. “I brought pizza and donuts.”

She waits for some more time, turning on her heels and starts walking away when there’s no answer. She’s taking her phone off her back pocket to try and call Kara again when she hears the door opening behind her and she immediately stops in the middle of the hallway.

“Lee?” Comes the whisper from behind her. “Please don’t leave.”

Lena turns back around at that, immediately taking in Kara’s tired visage and red trimmed eyes then focusing on the way her hands are shaking where they hold the door.

“Come on, darling.” She says, making her way inside the room and making sure not to touch Kara on her way in. “Let’s get settled.”

She watches as Kara makes her way back to bed as she puts the food on the desk. After taking off her shoes, she sits beside Kara on the bed and makes herself comfortable, leaving some space between them.

Minutes later, Kara takes her left wrist in her hand and settles her fingers in a way she can feel her pulse.

They don’t speak the entire night.

* * *

**Missed call: Alex**

**Missed call: Alex**

**Missed call: Alex**

**Missed call: Alex**

**Missed call: Alex**

**Missed call: Alex**

**Missed call: Alex**

* * *

“You should use rose gold more often, darling.” Lena says. “It suits you.”

* * *

_Kara- I need to talk to you!!!!!!!!! I had a fantastic idea!!!!!!!_

_Kara - LEE!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?????_

_Kara - LENA! DON’T MAKE ME KNOCK DOWN YOUR DOOR!!!!!!!!! YOU KNOW I WILL DO IT!!_

* * *

The door opens after her fifth knock and she blinks, her arm falling to her side once she sees Lena.

“I’m sorry for worrying you. I took the day to study the material for the classes I was behind in.” 

Lena says, moving back inside and leaving the door open behind her.

“Bullshit.” Kara states, brows already furrowed. The uncharacteristic swearing coming from the blonde is enough to make Lena stop in her tracks. “We both know you’re ahead in all your classes, Lee. It’s fine if you don’t want to tell me, just don’t lie to me. Please."

Lena swallows roughly, trying to will the tears away.

"Lee?” Comes Kara’s soft voice. “Do you want me to leave?”

“No! No, please stay. I’m-” Lena whirls around, wide eyed. “Please don’t leave me.”

Kara hesitates just a moment before stepping forward and taking Lena in her arms, holding her as tightly as she dares. Lena melts into her, clutching the back of her shirt in desperation.

“Shhh, I’ve got you now. I’m not leaving you, Lee.” Kara says, hugging Lena closer to her and kissing her forehead. “I’m never leaving you.”

* * *

It’s only hours later, when they’re sprawled in bed together, with Lena half on top of Kara and their legs entwined, that the silence is broken again.

“My mother called earlier. She wanted to know how I was doing and if I had any plans for the break.” Lena snuggles closer to Kara as she says this, settling her head underneath Kara’s chin. “She strongly suggested I cancel them and go home, as she has some plans for me and needs me to meet some important people.”

“And what did you say?” Kara asks, never stopping running her hand through Lena’s hair.

“I said I would see what I could do because I made plans a long time ago. She said I should make the right choice otherwise I’d most likely regret it.” Lena says, not a single tear escaping this time. “I shouldn’t disappoint my family and choose less important things over them.”

Kara doesn’t know how to answer that, so she just closes her eyes and tightens her grip on Lena, trying to give her the comfort and safety she so desperately needs.

* * *

“We should leave.” Kara says, not even looking up from her breakfast.

“What?”

“That was my idea. Break is coming up, right? We could go somewhere, just you and me. Maybe a road trip, anywhere we want. What do you think?” When Lena only continues to stare at her in bafflement, Kara pouts and nudges their knees together under the table. “Come on, Lee. It’ll be fun.”

Lena says ‘yes’, no other questions asked after that.

* * *

“I’m fine as long as we spend some time in a beach somewhere. You can choose everywhere else.”

“No, we are not eating there. There must be another stop somewhere else. Anywhere else.”

“Oh, I like this one. What do you think?”

* * *

Lena slams the trunk of the car closed, taking a deep breath before she turns back to look at Kara.  
  
“Are you sure you want to do this, darling? It’s not too late to change your mind.”

Kara steps closer to her and entwines their hands, giving Lena the soft smile she reserves just for her.

  
“I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life. Of course I want to do this with you, Lee.”

* * *

**@danverskara tagged you in a photo.  
**   
**@danverskara:** _this time i’m ready to run, escape from the city and follow the sun_

* * *

“God, I’ll never be able to look at scrambled eggs the same way again. From now on I’m the one who will choose where we stop to eat.” Lena says, disgusted look still firmly in place.

“Oh, come on! It wasn’t that bad!” Kara runs to catch up to Lena, throwing her arm around her shoulder and tugging her closer and laughing when Lena huffs in disagreement. “At least the pancakes were good, right?” 

* * *

_Alex - keep me updated on how things go. hope you’re having fun, love you!_

* * *

**@lenaluthor tagged you in a photo.**  

 **@lenaluthor:** _i will not ask you where you came from. i will not ask you and neither should you._

* * *

“Lena? Are you awake?” Kara whispers.

“No.” Lena whispers back, turning on her side and away from Kara.

“Come on, Lee. I promise it’s important this time.” Kara whispers back, nudging Lena’s shoulder.

“Okay fine. What is it?” Lena sighs, moving back around and resting her head on Kara’s chest.

“NASA found new planets, right? Like Earth?” She bits her lip in worry but Lena only hums as an answer. “So what if there were aliens that were almost like humans in one of them and they never contacted us because they saw how problematic we really are?”

Lena raises her head to stare at Kara then lowers it back again.

“Lena?”

* * *

“I don’t think drinking that many cups of coffee can be healthy.”

“I won’t mention how many donuts you ate if you don’t mention how much coffee I drank.”

“Deal.”

* * *

**@danverskara t **agged you in **a photo.******

**@danverskara:** _BIRDS!!!!! and lena!!!!!_

* * *

“Lex was just… the best big brother. He was my protector, you know? My father didn’t really care about me, he did his part by bringing me back into the family and showing the world how good he was.” Lena blinks away the tears, taking another gulp of wine straight from the bottle.

Kara gathers her in her arms and hugs her as close as humanly possible, not saying anything and just letting her finish.

“My mother, Lillian… well, she made it pretty clear she hated me from the beginning. Lex was the only one there for me, the only one to love me and protect me. And then he just wasn’t anymore. Found better things to occupy himself with.” It’s only then she allows the tears to leave her eyes, resting her head on Kara’s shoulder and safe in her arms.

“I know it doesn’t make up for everything that happened and all that you went through, but now you have me. You have me now and forever, Lena, and I’m not letting you go.” Kara vows.

“Trust me, that’s more than I ever thought I would have, darling.”

* * *

_Kara - We’re going to be away longer than we planned. Tell Eliza I love her! Hope everything is good back home!!!_

* * *

**@danverskara posted a photo.**

**@danverskara:** _look at the stars, look how they shine for you and everything you do_  

* * *

“My Aunt Astra used to tell me about the stars all the time. We would sneak away at night, escaping through my bedroom window to sit on the roof. She would point out the stars and constellations, telling me about them and their stories, sometimes even random facts about stars we couldn’t even see.”

“What was your favorite random fact then?” Lena shifts closer, turning her head so she can look at Kara.

“I think I was maybe seven, when she told me this, but I remember we were sitting outside. I asked her about love, that night, because some of my parents’ friends were marrying.” Kara takes a deep breath and turns on her side to look at Lena. “And then, she turned to me and said ‘Well, Little One, one day you’ll find the most beautiful stars in someone else’s gaze. Love is when you find them and never wants to look away.’”

With her heart almost beating it’s way out of her chest, Kara leans closer until their noses are touching, stopping right before they kiss to allow Lena to be the one to close the distance between them.

* * *

**@lenaluthor tagged you in a photo.**

**@lenaluthor:** _the way she tells me i’m hers and she is mine._

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me at [@lenvluthor](http://lenvluthor.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
